Expectatives
by shadowquill17
Summary: Quand l'attente se fait intense... mais que tout se finit bien. Johnlock établi.


**Cher lecteur,**

**J'espère que tu as bien commencé ton week-end, et pour accompagner un samedi matin clair et frisquet, je t'offre un nouvel OS Johnlock, un que j'ai pris un plaisir indicible à écrire, et que j'ai encore plus de plaisir à te présenter...**

**Alors, mon cher lecteur, bonne lecture!**

**...**

Sherlock était incapable de se concentrer.

Il avait pourtant de quoi s'occuper l'esprit en plein milieu d'une affaire de ce genre, il aurait dû être totalement focalisé sur les indices de la scène de crime, les relations possibles entre les suspects et la victime, bref, sur tous les angles et points de vues possiblement imaginables qui auraient pu l'aider à relier les éléments entre eux pour trouver le coupable.

Malheureusement, l'esprit de Sherlock s'évertuait à s'égarer dans des sujets qui n'avaient rien à voir avec une affaire de meurtre.

Plus précisément, la seule chose dont Sherlock Holmes était capable d'imaginer tous les angles à cet instant précis était un homme en particulier, médecin et ex-militaire, qui brillait présentément par son absence dans l'appartement.

Et cet homme était John Watson.

Le tendre, le drôle, l'unique John Watson, qui devait rentrer dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, et que Sherlock prévoyait d'accueillir _extrêmement_ chaleureusement.

Sherlock soupira en fermant les yeux, incapable de contenir son impatience, et c'est l'image de John qui s'imposa à lui, comme une impression lumineuse sur sa rétine.

Oh Dieu, ce qu'il pourrait faire avec John… dont la peau chaude sous ses pulls confortables n'attendait qu'une caresse pour se mettre à vibrer, à frissonner… dont les bras entoureraient la taille de Sherlock, leur chaleur traversant le tissu de sa chemise pour réchauffer son dos…

Sherlock soupira, son dos désespérément en manque des mains de John, ces petits mains chaudes et fermes, aux doigts précis et tendres contre son épiderme…

Une caresse fantôme vint effleurer le bas du dos de Sherlock et il frémit, se sentant déjà devenir dur dans l'attente des plaisirs à venir, dès que son partenaire aurait passé le pas de cette porte et qu'il pourrait l'accueillir…

Sherlock n'aurait pas encore ôté sa chemise ; il savait que le tissu violet et chatoyant du vêtement avait l'étrange pouvoir d'exciter John avec un simple coup d'œil. Mais le premier bouton serait défait, et le col juste assez entrouvert pour dévoiler un large morceau de gorge pâle, une pomme d'Adam secouée par la nervosité et une fraction de clavicule tentatrice…

John en comprenant ses intentions ferait d'abord mine de n'être pas d'humeur, bien sûr. Il aimait bien montrer qu'il avait le choix, qu'il pouvait s'il le voulait écarter Sherlock et ses pulsions et monter dans leur chambre tout seul… mais alors Sherlock entreprendrait de ses doigts fébriles de lui enlever son manteau, puis son écharpe, et en arrivant à la laine beige de son pull les doigts de Sherlock s'immobiliseraient et il adresserait un petit sourire vainqueur à John, dont l'érection serait déjà remarquable sous le tissu tendu de son jean…

Alors John renoncerait à prétendre un quelconque désintérêt et se jetterait sur Sherlock, ses mains avides attirant le visage anguleux vers lui, faisant ployer le grand corps fin comme un roseau pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les doigts de Sherlock se faufileraient sous le pull de John, et bientôt le vêtement de laine tomberait sur le sol et les poils dorés des bras de John se hérisseraient au contact frais de l'air.

Sherlock sentirait le regard brûlant de John sur lui tandis qu'il passerait ses mains sur la peau douce et bronzée, lissant la chair de poule et caressant au passage la cicatrice rosâtre au creux de son épaule, dans un geste infiniment tendre.

Sherlock était absolument fasciné par cette cicatrice, la seule marque corporelle, autre que ses rides prématurées, que John avait gardée de son service en Afghanistan… car pour une raison étrange, la simple pensée que John avait accompli quelque chose que lui-même, Sherlock, n'aurait jamais pu envisager réussir, et qu'il était assez courageux et désintéressé et humble pour donner de longues années de sa vie dans un désert stérile et dangereux, était incroyablement excitante.

Il était facile de constater que John craignait souvent que Sherlock ne le méprise intérieurement, juge qu'il était stupide ou ennuyeux… mais à la vérité, John était la personne la plus profonde, la plus complexe, la plus _intéressante_ que Sherlock avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser, et il l'admirait plus que quiconque dans sa vie. En fait, il devait chaque jour se pincer pour se convaincre que le fabuleux John Watson l'aimait lui, Sherlock Holmes, et qu'il voulait passer le reste de ses jours avec lui, malgré tous ses défauts évidents et toutes les choses qui auraient pu repousser n'importe qui de sensé.

Mais John, en plus de toutes ses autres qualités, n'était définitivement pas une personne sensée, et Sherlock le chérissait pour ça.

Si Sherlock avait toujours du mal à admettre que quelque chose d'aussi intangible et inquantifiable que le bonheur existât, il devait reconnaître que chaque moment qu'il passait avec John le remplissait d'une quiétude et d'une joie tranquille qui auraient correspondu à ladite définition, et il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec tous ses handicaps sociaux et intellectuels, à convaincre John qu'il était, bien que maladroitement, la personne la plus aimée au monde.

John lâcherait un petit soupir quand les lèvres de Sherlock se poseraient dans son cou, et ce petit son de délice enverrait dans le cerveau de Sherlock une décharge de satisfaction, avant qu'il ne déplace sa bouche vers l'oreille de son compagnon, mordillant le lobe et léchant amoureusement l'arrondi de son cartilage.

Sherlock sentit son érection tendre le tissu de son pantalon en imaginant le son que John ne manquerait pas de produire en sentant la langue de son compagnon à cet endroit si sensible… il pouvait déjà sentir sur ses papilles le goût de la peau de John, sa saveur salée et riche et addictive ; l'odeur de son eau de Cologne emplirait son nez, une fragrance diffuse de bois de cèdre et de bergamote…

Le bruit métallique d'un trousseau de clefs retentit soudain, et Sherlock tourna son visage vers l'entrée dans un mouvement de prédateur et se leva pour attendre John debout des pas gravirent les escaliers menant à l'appartment, et bientôt John apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, échevelé et rougi par le vent cinglant de novembre. Il embrassa du regard Sherlock et sa chemise violette, et ses yeux descendirent encore un peu plus, appréciant visiblement la tenue vestimentaire de son compagnon et le résultat visibles des fantasmes qu'il avait imaginés pendant son absence.

Et ce fut John qui élimina de deux enjambées décidées la distance qui les séparait, posa une main contre la taille de Sherlock et l'autre sur sa nuque, et l'entraîna dans un baiser renversant, les faisant tous deux tournoyer autour du point de fusion où leurs bouches se rencontraient, dans une spirale délicieuse de lèvres avides et de respirations pantelantes.

La pensée qui traversa l'esprit désorienté mais néanmoins extatique de Sherlock à cet instant précis ressemblait à une note mentale :

_À ajouter à la liste des qualités de John Watson : imprévisibilité totale._

Et Sherlock, ayant encore une nouvelle raison d'adorer John, sourit contre la bouche de son amant… juste avant que son cerveau ne s'abandonne complètement au plaisir joyeux des retrouvailles.

- THE END -

(ou pas)

**...**

**Alors? Cela marquera-t-il le début d'un bon week-end? Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé dans une review!**

**(je pense à faire un second chapitre, dans le même esprit "d'expectative", mais cette fois du côté de John, et on saurait pourquoi il ne proteste pas une seconde en voyant l'impatience de Sherlock quand il rentre à la maison... est-ce que ça ta ferait plaisir, lecteur? Voudrais-tu savoir ce qui a traversé l'esprit mystérieux de John Watson pendant son trajet jusqu'à chez lui? ^^)**


End file.
